Oliver Queen
Overview Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen (born May 16, 1985) is a former billionaire playboy-turned-vigilante archer, who operates primarily within Star City. History Oliver Queen: 1985 - 2012 Oliver Jonas Queen was born to wealthy billionaires Robert and Moira Queen on 16 May 1985. He was raised with a stable childhood, spoiled by the glamorous and luxurious lifestyle. As a child, he developed a fascination for the hero Robin Hood and started to attend archery classes, winning numerous awards for his natural talent. He continued archery as a hobby. His parents were exceptionally busy, and as a result, Oliver was often raised by the family maid, Raisa, who he admired and adored. In 1992, when he was seven years old, Oliver was introduced to Thomas Merlyn at a charity event, and the two quickly became friends. He also made another lifelong friend in Laurel Lance, the daughter of Officer Quentin Lance. The three became the best of friends, and quickly grew inseparable for a time. In 1995, Oliver gained a sister in Thea, whom he adored and lovingly nicknamed “Speedy”, after noticing her chase after him as he left the house for school one morning in 1996. The nickname stuck for the rest of their lives. When Oliver was thirteen years old, he accidentally killed Thea’s pet cat Mia while trying to show off an archery trick to Tommy, which mildly traumatised him and convinced him to give up archery. Without that guiding force in his life, Oliver succumbed to a rich, thrill-seeking lifestyle, unafraid of using his wealth to his advantage. He began dating Laurel Lance in 2000, when they were both fifteen years old. They continued to date until 2007, until Oliver panicked about long-term commitment and started to sleep around with other girls. He slept with a mutual college friend, Sandra Hawke, who he accidentally got pregnant. Oliver panicked over the thought of being a father, confiding in his mother, and was relieved when Sandra called him and told him that she had miscarried, unaware of the truth. Verifying data... The Hood: 2012 - 2013 Verifying data... The Arrow: 2013 - ??? Verifying data... Powers and Abilities Abilities Peak of human physical condition: Oliver is in top physical form after five intense years of survival which he maintains and increases through extensive training. Oliver is strong enough to swiftly incapacitate, hurling through the air, or even break the neck of a much larger foe with ease as well as push grown men through a door. Oliver's reflexes can block or catch an incoming arrow. His durability left him unfazed by a pool stick broke across his chest and endure blows from much stronger foes. After being trapped in a cold tropical climate for several years, his body became well-adept to ice cold temperatures, unfazed by it even shirtless. Oliver can endure long periods of free-diving without air. His conditioning also lets him recover from most injuries very quickly (though not superhumanly). * Acrobatics/Free-running: Oliver is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. * Honed senses: Oliver is able to pick up danger before anyone else in his vicinity does, showing noticeably sharp hearing and sight. His keen skills of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. He is likewise able to anticipate the attack patterns of the meta-human the Flash to successfully strike him and catch the latter's own attack. Weapons mastery: Oliver is well trained and highly accomplished in the use of many weapons, able to fight with knives, swords, guns and many more very proficiently. * Master archer: Oliver is an extremely skilled archer, able to precisely hit targets from great distances. He can shoot 6 bouncing tennis balls without missing in quick succession, shoot objects off of people without harming them and retain his accuracy even whilst he was in rapid movement. He can also anticipate an enemy projectile to block it with an arrow and fire multiple arrows at once. Throughout his career as a vigilante, word quickly spread that Oliver never misses. He also has skills in close-combat, able to shift between melee fighting and shooting with ease. * Master marksman: Oliver has shown similar skill in the use of various other firearms as he has with archery. * Master knife wielder: Oliver is highly skilled with knives. He was able to kill a man with a single stab and was seen skillfully practicing kali knife-fighting techniques with John Diggle. Oliver is also skilled in using knives in long-range combat and can utilize his arrows as improvised knives, by using them to stab enemies in combat. He even saved Diggle from Chien Na Wei by throwing an off-balance kitchen knife. Oliver is also skilled in throwing bladed objects, as he able to accurately disarm or take down his enemies with flechettes. * Master stick fighter: While training with Slade, Oliver learned to spar toe-to-toe with the latter. During combat, Oliver often employs his bow as a make-shift blunt weapon to use against his enemies. * Master swordsman: Originally, due to training from Slade Wilson, Oliver became highly proficient in swordsmanship. However, Oliver's near-sole dependence on his bow and arrow over the years dulled this skill. '''Cooking: '''Oliver's chili is one of the hottest foods on the planet. It is unclear when he managed to hone such a deadly culinary dish. The chili is capable of disorienting anyone who eats it, friend or foe alike.Category:Characters Category:Earth-1